Between the Bars
by Eden Lies
Summary: Lets play a game, shall we? For every question I ask that you answer correctly, you get a reward. For every wrong answer, I gain a penalty move. TomxDraco slash, slightly AU. Life is just a game.


* * *

Alrighty guys, this is just a quick piece I felt like creating after re-reading Chainlink's wonderful story 'Playmate'. I love Tom/Draco, so I've decided to contribute my own little fic to the small pool. xD Italicized part could be a dream..or not. That's for you to decide lol. Title was taken from a wonderful song by Elliott Smith, the last little quote is obviously from the song as well. If you guys find any typos/things that don't make sense, do not hesitate to tell me. And in case you were wondering, I made this as a sort of AU ending to the 7th book, if Draco and his family hadn't been pardoned and the like. Hence, him being imprisoned in a cell. ^_^!

Warnings: Language, slash, and I really just think this story is pushing T. So be forewarned :D.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters. They belong to their respective owners..

* * *

**Between the Bars**

**

* * *

**

_Tom's hands are closing tightly over the boy's slender wrists and his chest is pressed against the other's back. It's quite dark in the dank cell that they're in, but Tom doesn't mind. He has always been more guided by his sense of touch. He momentarily wonders why, or how, Draco could feel so fragile...feminine...weak. And he momentarily wonders what such a body would taste like, but he pushes such thoughts aside. Draco is struggling in his arms, trying to turn his wand on his captor. _

_Quickly, fluidly, Draco feels a whisper and suddenly his wand has disappeared from his hands. His long-fingered, pale, pianist hands...the other man can't help but to wonder what else those hands can do. Draco feels a shiver run its course through the other man._

_ Tom leans his head over the blonde boy's shoulder and releases one wrist in favor of pressing the stolen wand against Draco's neck. One hand now moves to keep two flailing wrists captive. _

_"What the fuck..what's going on-?" Draco whispers hoarsely, utterly confused. He still hasn't discovered his captor's identity. He was grabbed from behind in a dark place, after all. Tom smiles to himself. Most people should be afraid of the dark. _

_"Draco, Draco," Tom chides, "Don't sully your mouth with such foul language. You've no need to be alarmed. It's only me." The wand pressed against Draco's cheek moves up and down slowly, almost as if it were a caress. The boy begins to shake. It's only __**me**__, it's only __**me**__, it's only __**me**__. Who is me? Draco doesn't know. He doesn't know himself, actually. Tom takes action once more._

_"Lets play a game, shall we? For every question I ask that you answer correctly, you get a reward. For every wrong answer, I gain a penalty move." The older man seems satisfied with his idea. Either way, he wins...he hates to lose, after all. Losing is simply not a possibility. _

_"Who are you?" comes Draco's shaking voice, "Why are you...?"_

_Draco's captor chuckles lightly, and the blonde can feel the other man's chest moving against his back. Draco shudders. _

_"Draco," says the saccharine sweet voice, "Be nice, be a good boy. Play the game, and you'll get out of this just fine. All I need is a simple, tiny nod." _

_And much to Tom's amazement, he watches as blonde tresses shake up and down as the boy's head nods. A feral grin grows on Tom's face as he senses the...fun approaching. _

_"The first question," He whispers, "is this: Who is it that you serve?" _

_"I serve no one but myself."_

_"Wrong." _

_Draco feels the first three buttons of his dirty shirt pop open. The wand sensuously trails its way down Draco's neck to rest in the hollow between his now exposed collarbones. Draco wants to scream, but he doesn't. He opens his mouth and no sound comes out, even though he's certain there are no silencing spells placed on him. _

_"Question number two. Should I decide to let you go, would you run? Would you scream for help? Or would you simply...remain in your place and let me have my way with you?"_

_The pressure of the wand on Draco's skin increases, and Draco momentarily chokes. And suddenly the wand is moving lower, and lower, taking buttons with it as it goes along. All too soon Draco's shirt is completely open, and his wand is resting against the top of his slacks. He shivers as a gust of cold air hits his torso. Or at least, it might have been the air. It also could have been the increasing pressure Tom was applying onto the wand..._

_Tom breathes into Draco's ear and the blonde's breath hitches. _

_"Answer me."_

_Draco's trembling voice reaches Tom's ears. _

_"I-I'm done with this-s sick game! I'm done, I'm done! You're never going to let me go..even if I play! Just-t let me go! Let me go!"_

_Tom emits a low, resonating growl and resists the inane urge to bite into Draco's tender looking skin... _

_"Shut up, Draco, and just answer the damn question! In case you haven't noticed yet, life is a fucking game. It favors only the powerful, it allows only the best to survive. You should be _thankful _for this. I'm just getting you ready for the real world." _

_The hands around Draco's wrists tighten even to an unbearable degree and Tom can feel his captive's blood rushing through pulsing veins. Tom pushes the wand down into the slender boy's pants and begins to move it in slow circles. Draco jerks and cries out at the sudden violation. He's begun to cry and he's trembling, and the sweat clinging to his pale body is absolutely stunning, Tom thinks. _

_"You still haven't answered my question, and I'm getting quite impatient. I think I'll assume that you're going to answer the question incorrectly. Therefore, I fairly get a penalty move."_

_Draco remains silent but his body is constantly wracked by his ragged breathing and trembling and tears._

**_"Oh, and Draco? In the real world, there's no such thing as a penalty move."_**

_Tom moves._

_Draco screams._

_

* * *

_Draco screams.

He shoots straight up from his sleeping position on the cold stone floor and he screams and screams and screams.

And soon he's screamed himself raw, so raw that he's just forcing dry emptiness from out of his throat. He knows he should stop because it's bad for him but he finds that he just can't. He just..fucking...can't.

Draco can't see past the bars guarding him from the world.

It's still dark inside of his cell.

* * *

"_Drink up, baby, look at the stars._

_I'll kiss you again between the bars."_

_

* * *

**Fin.  


* * *

**_

How was it? Reviews, anyone? xD.


End file.
